A lust of Two Bees
by One Unable to Become Spirit
Summary: When Conner gets the news about how Sunny might not be able to get her heart back, he'll fall into a state of depression and despair, subconsciously he seeks comfort from one unlike friend. Warning: Will contain Yaoi and lots of Lemons… Paring: Conner x Zazie/Zaji …Don't like yaoi don't read. A request fic for two friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first yaoi story… its somewhat of a request from two friends of mine. They had a Facebook rp of ConnerxZazie and kind off requested me to write a completely crack couple fan fic… at first I was going to make it a one shot but then it turns to chapter and well now I'm just rambling. So… let's get this story started shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, it belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.**

**Couple: Connor X Zazie...**

**Chapter 1**

It was late in the evening, the sounds of nurses shoes clicking on the hard floor echoed through the hospital floor. Conner's was sitting patiently waiting for Thunderland's news on Sunny's status, Conner was hopeful that he might be able to bring Sunny's heart back though he knew it was probably impossible.

"Shit man..." Conner sighed placing his hands though his hair.

"Nervous?" The raven hair boy asked as he sat by Conner.

Conner shot him a no shit look making Zazie scowl at him.

"Whatever…" Zazie mumble getting to leave.

"Zazie I'm scared..."

"Don't be scared, I am sure the Pervy Doctor will do everything in their power to make sure she will be okay," He assured him. As Conner turned to look at him, he notice Zazie smiled at him. It wasn't a happy smile however; it was more awkward, as if he was trying to make him smile too.

Conner sighed, half wanting to believe his words, yet his heart just could not.

"Come on Conner. Thunderland wants to have a word with you," an older letter bee said, making Conner turn around, Zazie placed a reassuring hand on Conner's shoulder as they starred to walk down the very quiet corridor.

Deep inside Conner was a mess, wondering what would happen to Sunny.

Would she get worse? Mentally kicking himself dismissed that thought and tried to remain positive. There must be something else Thunderland could do.

"Ah, Conner" Came the familiar voice of the Doctor.

As Conner spun around, He saw the tall figure of the authoritative man, holding some papers in his hands.

"Doctor, will Sunny...?" Conner enquired, watching as the Doctor sped on ahead of them and lead the way to her room.

"Well, I'm not sure. Sunny is a special case, like Suede, she kept part of her heart but if it's anything like Suede's case she won't remember anything. But for now she is sleeping so we will not know until I run some more test on her,"

Conner sighed, leaning against Zazie for comfort as they walked.

Seems like this predicament was getting worse and worse. His hope of having her back just kept getting away from him.

As the Doctor issued an awkward smile, as he made his way into the room where she lay, probably in no fit state for visitors.

"Conner... if you keep frowning like that you are going to get really bad frown lines when you are a withered old man," Zazie joked, nudging his arm slightly. Conner looked at him and saw him smiling at him. Usually he would smile back, but not this time.

How could I smile at a time like this?

"Yeah... and you're going to be like a whiny old lady if you keep nagging me," Conner replied, a lot colder than He anticipated.

Mentally cringing he wondered if Zazie took it to heart, but when he looked at him, he just shrugged it off.

Thank God for that, I did not mean for it to sound so harsh.

As Conner, eyes found their way to the floor he felt Zazie's arm wrap around his shoulder and pull Conner against his side.

"Come on misery guts, let's get you back home,"

At that moment in time it was the best idea he had ever said.

Conner weakly nodded, and was almost being dragged out of the sickly white washed building by the shorter boy. He didn't mind of course, if Conner had his way, he would never want to see this place ever again.

I just... want to be able to smile again, and I know that when I am with Zazie he makes me feel like that. Why... why do I feel so... useless?

Conner sighed and leaned against a nearby street lamp, feeling a sudden cold rush enter his body. His eyes just watched Zazie's relaxed figure as, Zazie spoke to the letter bee taking his place while he took a long needed vacation.

How was it that he could always be so calm, and relaxed? Conner wished he could have been more like him, then perhaps he wouldn't be feeling as rotten as he did right now.

"Ready to go?" He called out to me, slowly walking to were Conner was.

Conner gave a weak nod, turning his gaze away.

It wasn't like he didn't want to look at him; it was just that he couldn't. It was already hard enough for Conner to not cry right now.

"Come on Conner, cheer up a little. It's not like they said she is dying," Zazie tried to console, which of course did not work.

Conner stared at him, not knowing what to say back to that.

Yes, He knew she was not dying, but because of what Thunderland said he though there was always that chance things could go from bad to worse.

"How can I cheer up when she is lying in there and all those stupid Doctors ever do is rush around and panic!" Conner said severely, resting his head back against the lamp post.

Biting the inside of his lip, Conner cursed himself.

Conner knew that he shouldn't be lashing out at Zazie, he hadn't done anything wrong, but right now, he just couldn't stop this fury. Sighing a little, he heard Zazie's voice again.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off you know,"

"I'm sorry Zazie, just right now…" I need to vent.

Zazie shrugged and started to walk. "You coming or what?" he asked stopping a few steps ahead. Conner sighed and followed.

The journey was in total silence as Conner's eyes just concentrated on the scenery passing them by. His head was a mess, And he had subconsciously convinced himself that now things were doomed and going to get worse. He just couldn't retain that optimism that Zazie had; a part of him had just given up hope.

Everything was just a blur to him, and his heart continued to hurt inside.

He wanted Sunny back, happy and healthy; he wanted to see that smile she had whenever he would compliment on her cookies. He never thought he would miss that, but he did...

Conner snapped out of his daze as he felt Zazie's hand rest on his shoulder.

Even after everything, he was trying to be supportive for him. Conner wished he could've given something back right now instead of sulking like an immature child.

Soon enough they were at Conner's home. He could feel all my emotions piling up and getting stronger by the second.

This just wasn't home without her, it would never be the same.

"Come on Conner," Zazie said softly, walking on ahead of me to the front door.

Swallowing hard Conner just felt as if he couldn't bear to go inside and be constantly reminded of her. Even though she was still able to make cookies for him, it just wasn't the same.

Breathing deeply Conner followed Zazie's slim figure to the front door and reached for his keys his pants pocket. As Conner rammed them into the lock, He just continued to think about how he was becoming so riled up and snappy at every little thing.

Conner hoped That Zazie wasn't taking this personally. Turning the keys in the lock Conner pushed the door open and they both walked inside. Upon entering, Conner threw his keys down on the table and found himself storming off.

He was behaving so appallingly but he couldn't help himself. She was suffering in silence and he just couldn't handle it any more.

"Conner! Wait!" Zazie shouted to Conner but he was long gone up the stairs on the way to his room. He needed to get away, He needed to relax a little and unwind.

This constant nagging in his brain of what the Doctor's told him was eating him up inside.

Stomping up the stairs to his room Conner shoved the door open and walked inside. Right now, he didn't care if Zazie was following him or not, right now he needed to think.

As he sat down on the bed, head in his hands, trying to figure out what the hell was going in though his brain, when his ears detected the faint creaking sound of his bedroom door. Zazie had obviously followed him up here, worried about his unusual behavior.

"For God's sake Conner! Calm the fuck down! You're going to have a breakdown if you carry on like this!" He almost pleaded.

As Conner raised his head and looked at Zazie standing by his door, Conner felt a wave of anger wash over him completely.

Calm down? CALM DOWN?

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! I have just been told that Sunny might never be the same! How am I meant to feel Zazie?" Conner shouted in rage, glaring at him before placing his head back into his hands.

Conner heard Zazie sigh and shuffle around the room.

"Well, you're meant to stop acting like such a kid and grow up! Yes, she might never get her heart back, but it's not the end of the fucking world!"

Conner was gripping onto his head tighter he could just feel the anger continuing to rise, and the heat burning his face.

He has no right to lecture me about growing up! How can he say that when he has no fucking idea how this is affecting me?

Conner though.

Getting to his feet and just glaring at the shorter boy Conner returned;

"You have no right to tell me how to behave! You haven't even been through what I am going through, you have no fucking idea how this is affecting me!"

Whilst his hands were starting to ball into fists, Conner watched as Zazie neared him, his stance sending off a negative impulse that seared through Conner.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Conner coldly.

"Actually… I fucking do. How the hell do you think I feel? I lost both my fucking parents to a fucking Gaichuu Conner, you're so lucky. You don't know what I would off given up for one of them to still have enough heart to function, fuck I would give up my heart if it would bring either of them back. So don't start having a go at me! Maybe if you weren't so self obsessed then this wouldn't have happened!"

Conner was getting nearer to the younger bee with his hands balled into fists he growled angrily; "Oh right, so I suppose all this is my fault is it?"

"Yes, it is! If you weren't so fucking obsessed with eating then maybe you would of fucking being their to protect her! But since you are so self obsessed and in your own perfect little world, you didn't notice that she was with the reverse. I mean fuck, Lag was in town for five fucking minutes and he found out, while you take deliveries there every fucking day!"

Zazie's words actually made Conner speechless.

Conner's eyes looked downwards at the ground and his hands unclenched and relaxed at his side.

_I couldn't believe what he said, it was all true? I completely forgot about his parents so for me to say that he had no idea how I felt was kind of harsh…. Maybe I was self-obsessed... and maybe it was all my fault that sunny got her heart eaten. _Conner though._  
_

"I..." Conner mumbled.

"And you know it's true, so stop behaving like a stupid immature brat and grow up!"

Conner managed to raise his eyes so they looked into Zazie's.

His expression had softened now and wasn't as angry as before. His eyes had regained that beautiful sparkle that Conner cherished and for an odd reason he could feel himself beginning to well up inside.

Everything he had just said really hit home and made him realize that acting like this wasn't going to make Sunny any better, in fact it would just make himself feel worse.

As Conner continued to stare into his eyes he found himself beginning to edge closer to him, their faces drawing nearer with every second.

As the breath hitched in Conner's throat he gently pressed his lips against Zazie's, as all these emotions and feelings about Sunny were starting to just fizzle away like dying sparks of a fire.

Suddenly without warning Conner was fiercely snatched away from those enticing lips and rammed harshly against a nearby wall. Hands gripping onto the collar of his shirt making him flinched in shock and terror.

Zazie did not look pleased with what Conner had just done and was keeping Conner's back firmly pressed up against the wall. A burst of pain shot through Conner like a bullet making him winced.

_Why did he do that? Was it the whole argument?_

Conner looked into Zazie's eyes and saw a mixture of two emotions, hatred and also lust. The deathly hold Zazie had over him right now was almost enough to lift him off the ground.

"Not like that," Zazie mumbled quietly, still glaring at Conner.

Conner swallowed hard, wondering if Zazie was just going to beat him up here and leave him to rot. The tenseness in Zazie's hands seemed to relax a little as time lingered on but even so, Conner kept wondering why Zazie was doing this.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? R&R and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heck yea, three reviews and two faves, in less than 24 hours. ~feel accomplished~ xD Anyway, its lemon time :)**

**Alright, calm down everyone! xD My first ever attempt at a full yaoi lemon… I had a lot of help from the yaoi rp I read on Facebook (yes Conner and Zazie got down and dirty! it was awesome! Lol) Anyway I would like to thank my best buddy Andrea for her help, if it wasn't for her letting me copy her math hw, most of this chapter wouldn't of gotten done XD.**

**Now I shall stop rambling, :3 hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

A lump congealed in Conner's throat, as his eyes remained fixated on Zazie's countenance.

Even though Zazie's gaze had softened a question still wreaked havoc in Conner's head.

_Why was he grabbing me and pushing me up the wall like this? Was it because he was mad at me?_

Conner could feel his face starting to burn the longer they stayed in this scene, igniting his cheeks with a heat that probably could've been felt from a distance. Right now Conner didn't care if Zazie saw him blushing.

"...like this," Zazie murmured, pulling Conner flush against him by his collar and crushing their lips hungrily.

Eyes widened Conner couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Zazie's eyes were closed as his mouth completely dominated Conner's, causing Conner's willpower to wilt away. The grip on his collar remained firm as Zazie's tongue started to caress the contours of the other bee's mouth, making him shiver.

Conner placed his hands on top of Zazie's as he closed his eyes, finally giving into this lust driven kiss. Pressed up between the wall and Zazie's body, Conner could feel every move Zazie made against him, and it was slowly driving him to distraction.

"Aaah, Zazie..." Conner murmured weakly, soon becoming mute when Zazie's tongue entered his mouth.

The feelings that erupted through Conner was indescribable and the friction that was felt against every inch of Zazie's body was sending him towards oblivion. Their lips continued to collide as their tongue intertwined, causing Conner to whimper a soft moan of pleasure at both Zazie's dominance and the sheer eroticism of this mental scene.

While Conner's mind was completely fogged over by Zazie's advances he hardly noticed that Zazie had spread his legs a little and now had one of his legs in-between his own. Holding onto his hands Conner continued to be dominated by Zazie's tongue, feeling as it intoxicated him entirely.

One of his knees raised up a little and started to gently rub against Conner's crotch, causing him to moan into Zazie's mouth at the friction.

_Dear GOD! Since when did this lead to something so... God damn... oh man, I really want him! _Conner thought.

"Za...Zazu... I... aaah..." Conner mumbled quietly, breaking from the kiss and closing his eyes. He had nowhere to run, he was stuck between a wall and Zazie. Not too bad really, it could've been a hell of a lot worse.

"What is it Conner?" Zazie teased, loosening his grip on Conner's collar and allowing his hands to reconnect by burying themselves in the older bee's hair.

The soft tug on Conner's hair caused him to whimper like a newborn puppy, under Zazie's control. Conner felt himself beginning to harden considerably, every time Zazie's knee rubbed that sensitive area Conner just craved for more.

Conner's arms wrapped around Zazie's body. Their rhythm was now becoming more erratic and for an odd reason this seemed to excite Conner more.

"I... aaahhh... Zazie... uhhhnnn... d-don't... stop..." Conner murmured, feeling a bead of sweat start to trickle down his face. Another soft tug on his hair caused him to moan softly and once again the space between their mouths disappeared as their lips collided. Zazie's hands started to wonder down Conner's back as his arousal was beginning to throb a little and needed more contact.

Tormenting Conner was something Zazie enjoyed the most, it was a given. Even so, Conner could feel himself getting hotter and hotter the longer this went on. As Conner moaned into the kiss he allowed his hands to trail down Zazie's back and gently rest on his butt. Zazie jolted a little but soon relaxed against the older bee's touch.

It was a little strange Conner will have to admit, feeling another boy's butt, however it wasn't unpleasant.

Squeezing gently Zazie opened his mouth and moaned loudly, eyes closed as his forehead gently pressed against chest.

"Fuck..." Zazie groaned, removing his knee from Conner's very sensitive and now very hard arousal.

As Zazie's fingers buried themselves in Conner's hair, he pulled conner close to him so his head was now resting against his chest. their bodies were still flush against each other and it was then Conner realized that even though his knee was absent, something else was prominent.

Gently nuzzling against Zazie's warm chest Conner closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and the scent that Zazie radiated. Conner also loved how Zazie's breathing was just like his own, a complete and utter mess.

As Conner squeezed a little rougher, pulling Zazie closer to his body the raven hair boy whimpered a little, his grip on Conner's head increasing.

"Ah... Co...Conner..." Zazie moaned, now removing one of his hands from Conner's hair to keep his balance against the wall.

"You like it?" Conner asked, his voice sounding terribly sickly sweet just then, but since he didn't hear any complaints. Smirking a little Conner decided to give Zazie a taste of his own medicine, after all, he had made him incredibly hard right now so it was only fair. His hands slid underneath the material of Zazie's Letter Bee pants and wondered under the waistband of his boxers. Conner knew that his hands were cold, they always were, and when they softly touched the bare skin of Zazie's butt he yelped in surprise at the sudden chill.

"Fuck me! Your hands are freezing!" He cursed, trying to get his breathing back to a regular rhythm.

Being flush up against the wall and the shorter bee, Conner pulled Zazie closer by his ass so their bodies were completely molded together.

Conner was positive that Zazie would be able to feel his erection, after all, it was causing a small bump in his uniformed.

"Oh... God..." Zazie murmured, tugging Conner's hair a little as his face continued to be buried into the elder bee's chest.

Closing his eyes Conner moaned softly as Zazie started to gently grind his hips against his, causing Conner's arousal to throb angrily inside his pants.

"Za..zazu... please... s-stop... I... aaahhh..." Conner whimpered, now discovering that due to his trashing around he was slowly beginning to slide down his pants along with his boxers.

The grinding motion was driving Conner crazy and right now he wanted Zazie, he needed him.

"What did you say Conner? I didn't quite hear that," He mocked, continuing to grind his own obvious erection against Conner's. Material against material Conner could feel the pressure building up slowly in the pit of his stomach. God how he really wanted Zazie right now, he didn't care if it was up the damn wall!

"I... please... stop... you're... aaahhh... turning... me on," Conner managed to utter, moaning softly in-between words.

Suddenly Zazie grabbed Conner's tie and pulled him away from the wall, Eventually their bodys came into contact with the soft embrace of Conner's mattress.

Zazie leaned over him, panting a little as both of their faces were stained with a red glow.

"Then why stop?" He said in an almost whisper, nearing his face to the older bee.

**A/N: I though I could write down the hold chapter but I really need to do my class work. Therefore, I shall be a bitch and leave you wanting for more! ;)**


End file.
